


Last Night Together

by professionalhandholder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin has only one arm, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Reader is a cadet, Sex, Smut, age gap, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalhandholder/pseuds/professionalhandholder
Summary: ★Contains spoilers for the end of season 3★There are millions of possible outcomes for the following day. No one knows if the mission to retake Wall Maria will be a success or a failure. As a scout, you have to be prepared to lay down your life. Tonight may be your last night alive, and you know just how you want to spend it...♡Erwin Smith x Female Reader♡
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 87





	Last Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Age Gap (obviously)  
> Vaginal fingering  
> Blowjobs  
> Like two or three different sex positions  
> Oh yeah—MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> I saw this pic and had to get writing 😸😸

  


For most people, since the titans attacked Wall Maria nearly five years ago, life just didn’t seem worth living. The population decreased more and more by the day, not only from the Titans’ massacre, but because of the high suicide rate.

It seems that everybody has lost a loved one, and for most people, life just isn’t worth living anymore.

But for you, you always seem to push through, you always find a brighter side to things. It annoys some people that you are always so happy while those who they love are now gone, but to others, you are their hope. As long as you have faith, they will have faith.

Maybe it’s because of all the positive energy you have put out that you are still alive. You have been on more Titan killing missions than you care to count, and not once have you been put in serious danger. You have killed hundreds of titans, and you have saved hundreds of people. Saying you are a hero is an understatement.

You began training as soon as you were old enough, when you were fourteen. Now, five years later, you have worked your way up the ranks and you fight with the 104th survey corps as a squad leader.

Being a major does have its downsides. You always have to stay up in Commander Erwin’s office along with Levi, Mike, Zoe, and Dita discussing battle plans. You’re always exhausted, yet you still push through when your fighting. If your team sees you lacking there is no doubt they will lack as well.

But there are its perks as well. The king himself once acknowledged you for your excellent leadership on the battlefield, the people view you as a hope, and you have made incredible friends along the way.

You are one of the view people that Levi doesn’t pester, Zoe always treats you for drinks and dinner, and Erwin has given you his complete and utter trust.

He’s like a big brother to you. Erwin is your closet friend and your mentor. Whenever you are with him you feel safe and calm, despite his tendency to panic at light topics.

Sometimes at night, he will summon you to his office, just for your company. He feels more at ease with you there to make him smile.

You knock a tune on his door to let him know that it’s you. He silently chuckles to himself at your playfulness and lets you in. 

“Good evening, ________.” He greets, after he shuts the door, locking it.

“Good evening commander, are you feeling well? You look tired, is everything alright?” 

Before he answers you, he pulls out a bottle of whisky from his drawer along with two glasses.

“Just stressed is all. Would you like a glass?”

“Oh, I’m too young to drink, but thank you.”

Despite your refusal, he still pours you a glass and hands it to you, taking a seat by the window looking out into the town. You two both share a common wish: you always wish it was nighttime. The titans don’t attack and the town is peaceful. The people you protect sleep safely in the comfort of their own homes while they are protected by the military.

“Something tells me you need some more than I do. I don’t know how you keep that smile on your face 24/7.” You stare at the liquid in front of you and shake the glass around. Erwin drinks it all in only two sips.

“Go ahead, I won’t tell anybody.” He jokes. You tip the glass against your lips and the liquid goes down your throat. The burning sensation rushes through you immediately as you cough.

Erwin laughs at your first drink of real alcohol and hands you a handkerchief to wipe your mouth. 

“I suppose whiskey was too strong for a first timer.”

“You think so?” You say sarcastically, coughing into the cloth.

“It’ll hit you soon enough, you don’t need to hide your true feelings from me, _____. If you need to cry or rant to somebody, I’m here for you.”

A warm feeling in your chest overcomes your at his kind words. It’s moments like these that make him an excellent commander. It’s moments like these that make you trust him. It’s moments like these which give you more reason to lay down your life for him.

“I’m not hiding my feelings commander, I’m just being me. How about you talk to me about why your stressed? And take off your gear for heavens sake, doesn’t it hurt after awhile?”

Erwin looks down at his uniform, hardly even realizing he still had it on. 

“Know what? I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Helping people has always been one of your favorite things to do. If you weren’t a solider, you may have been a therapist or a psychologist. This kind of stuff is natural for you. 

You stand up and help Erwin take his jacket off. You set it on the chair and then go around to his front to unbuckle his gear, looking up at him to smile.

As he takes a seat you take his jacket and his gear and set it in a dresser that holds a lot of his survey corps uniforms and such. 

Erwin takes a sip of whiskey as you wrap your arms around his neck, leaning forward to make eye contact with him.

“Alrighty, commander, what’s on your mind?”

As Erwin begins to speak you stand up straight and place your hands on his stiff shoulders, and slowly begin to rub into them. 

“I just can’t help but feel at a loss sometimes. Because of me, so many people have lost their lives. And it’s not just them, their families are affected by it, their friends are affected by it, those who saw them die are affected by it. It’s so hard to push forward when their blood is on my hands. And what was it for? Their deaths were meaningless...”

A part of you had a feeling that most leaders felt guilty for the deaths of their soldiers. That’s likely another reason why many soldiers commit suicide. Blaming themselves for the loss of a comrade is enough to drive someone insane.

“It could be worse, though.” Erwin says, breaking you out of your thoughts. 

“I could not have you by my side. If it weren’t for you, hundreds would give up on the hope that we will, one day, defeat the titans and retake Wall Maria. I may be the hope for the common people because of my position, but _______, you are my hope. Keep being yourself.”

You stop your massage briefly so you can lean down to kiss his cheek. 

“That means more to me than you could know, Commander Erwin, thank you.”

A part of what he said bugged you just a bit, so you pull up a chair to face him, placing your hands on your knees as you speak. 

“Commander, I have to disagree with what you first said. Every death humanity has suffered wasn’t meaningless. It’s us who gives meaning to the lives of our friends and their family. Do you understand?”

He’s not entirely sure what it is, but your words moved his heart. Everything he had said about his comrade’s deaths come back to shoot him in the heart, which in return causes him to feel an immense amount of guilt. 

What you had said had also sparked something deep inside of him. What you said made him realize that you are perfect in every single way possible. The way you look, the way you fight, and how you care for others...Erwin cannot think of anybody in the world that could possibly match your character.

He hates to admit that you stole his heart that night. You, a teenager that shouldn’t even be alive because of the titans, have earned Commander Erwin’s love. 

Every time he sees you he wants to hold you while you whisper to him that everything will soon be okay.

It’s just so wrong...he’s your commander, and if word got out that you two started a relationship, then the public would believe he is forcing you into something by abusing his power. 

He wishes you can fall in love with him, but you’re surrounded by men who deserve your love (according to Erwin), he doesn’t deserve someone like you.

If that wasn’t enough, he is almost twice your age, being 35. He isn’t that old, but in your eyes he must be ancient. When you were born he was already in his third year of being in the survey corps. He doesn’t want you to see him as an old pervert one could find at the bar.

Four months pass with these thoughts in his mind. Even after he lost a hand, as he was recovering he would only look forward to your visits. He never lost his value in your eyes, even when he comes up with the crazy idea to retake Wall Maria.

You have always been optimistic, but this mission...it seems like a death mission. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t scared.

Before the sun sets the night before the mission, you skip out on the feast and head straight to your commander’s office. When he hears your special knock, he opens the door and allows you to come in.

He’s happy your here. Nothing would make his possibly last night alive better than having you with him. 

“_______? Shouldn’t you be at the feast?” He says, locking the door behind you.

“I don’t have an appetite at the moment. I don’t want to be with people, but I also don’t want to be alone. Can I stay with you for awhile, Commander?”

“There isn’t anybody else I’d rather have here. Please, take a seat.”

Instead of sitting in a chair you lie down on his couch with a sigh. Surprisingly, Erwin lifts your legs up and sits down, then allows you to rest your legs on top of his thighs. 

“______, what’s something you want to do after we take the wall?” 

Erwin stares off at a wall, unable to make eye contact with you without wanting to take you right here on this couch.

“Well there is a lot of stuff I would like to do, Commander. Maybe I can rest for a bit, and find someone to fall in love with. Or maybe I should just go fishing and cook my own meal for once. I’m not sure which is harder.”

“Don’t talk down on yourself like that. Every single man in this world wants you.”

You lightly kick his chest. 

“Hush up with that horse shit. I’m pretty sure the only man that ever showed affection towards me is Jean.”

Erwin scoffs at how oblivious you are to his love.

“That’s the most untrue thing that has ever come out of your mouth. There are some men that would kill for your love.”

You look up at Erwin, who is still refusing to glance over at your small form, your innocent face...he doesn’t want to do anything he’ll regret.

“Are you trying to say something, Commander?”

Erwin is terrified about the outcome of his next words, which leave you shocked and him frozen. 

“Yes, _______, I would kill for you to love me. Even if it was only for a day—no...an hour. I have fallen for you, but I understand that you don’t—”

He finds himself at a loss for words when he finally looks down at you after you have sat up, staring at him with wide eyes and a pearly white smile. 

“Wow this feels...surreal. I feel so nervous now.”

Erwin still can’t force out a word. His blood is pumping faster than his body can handle it as you place a hand on his chest. 

“You aren’t repulsed?” Erwin finally manages to spit out.

“Repulsed? How could I be? You’re handsome, strong, and your an amazing person. I have some feelings for you too, Erwin.”

His hand snakes around your waist and pulls you up, positioning you on his lap, as if you were weightless. 

“Look up at me.” He commands you, and you obey watching as his head leans towards you, slowly closing the gap between your faces.

He isn’t just kissing to set the mood, he is kissing because he wants to show you just how much he loves and cares for you. In the back of his mind he knows tomorrow may be his last day, if that’s the case he will spend his last night with you, making love to you.

His arm cups your back, pulling you closer to him. He has been able to accustom himself to living without an arm, but right now he wishes he had it just so he could touch you more, and pleasure you more.

His other hand runs over your thigh lightly, using his thumb to rub the inside of it. As soon as you let out your first moan of pleasure he feels his erection start to grow.

You fit right on him. Like a puzzle piece, you two were made for each other. 

“You’re so small...” Erwin says as he catches his breath. 

“Take your clothes off for me.” 

You briefly stand up and quickly shed yourself of your pants and your blouse. Before you move to your underwear, Erwin pats his lap and you sit down in between his thighs.

Hooking his thumbs into the back of your panties, just below the small of your back, he pulled them down swiftly, his fingers dragged across the skin of your bottom, the sensation causing your head to drop back. 

“Spread your legs over mine, baby girl.”

Just his words alone are sending you over the edge. You’re scared you’ll come embarrassingly fast. Your chest began to heave with deep breaths as his fingers gently traced your inner thighs, then his nimble fingers gently stroked across the lips of your wet pussy, pausing to rub against your clit before finding your core and entering with no resistance.

“Someone’s excited and ready for me, I see,” Erwin says huskily, bringing a low chuckle out of both of you. All humor went out the window when, in the next moment, you felt another finger enter inside of you, stretching you out by using little scissor motions. The louder you moaned, the stronger he pumped his fingers at your pleasure spots until you were losing control and grinding against his hand.

“C-Commander, if you keep doing that...I’ll cum!” You whine as he brought you to your climax just as quickly as you suspected. He laps up your juices as your body shuddered. You were now primed and ready to last for round two.

You rest your head back against him as you catch your breath.   
“That was fast, is somebody not getting the pleasure they need? I’m sure it’s hard to find relief when you’re surrounded by your team in that little home of yours.” 

You look up at him through your eyelashes with a red face.   
“Well I can be quiet when I... well... Y’know.” 

“When you...what? Touch yourself?” 

He chuckles when he sees your shy nod and brings his wet hand to your chin to tilt it up to his face, kissing your lips. 

The throbbing in your pussy could no longer be ignored so you slide off the couch and get onto your knees, unbuckling his belt, then unzipping his pants. When you pull his cock out, you stroke it, enjoying the velvety feel of the skin, as well as the way he looked when his eyes shut in pleasure the second you touched him. 

You waited until he opened his eyes, continuing to stroke him as you locked eyes and pleaded, breathlessly, “Take me, Erwin, I need you inside me. It hurts, please.”

A low chuckle escapes Erwin as he skillfully takes off his shirt with his one hand.   
“Have you done this before?” He asks you, as he holds his hand down to you. You take it and he pulls you up into his lap, where you straddle his legs. 

“Once or twice.” You, once again, press your lips to his as you grind against him, slowly. 

“God you’re driving me nuts. Don’t you feel how hard I am for you?” 

You arch your back at his touch, and decide that you’ve had enough with the teasing. You position his dick against your tight hole. You’re slightly scared he won’t fit inside of you. You’re a good foot shorter than him, and probably not as experienced as him. You know the stretch will hurt a bit. 

As you lower yourself onto him, your grateful that he’s able to slide in somewhat easily. You whine more with each inch that enters you.   
“Don’t push yourself.” He whispers to you, rubbing your side soothingly.

You wait a minute to get used to his length before you slowly begin to ride him. You’re too embarrassed to look at him, so you shut your eyes and turn your head. You wish you could be quieter, but the pleasure you’re feeling is immeasurable, you can’t help but moan every time you hear the skin in between the two of you slap together. 

Erwin loses his own control and begins to thrust into you, hitting your g-spot so roughly, yet so nicely.   
“Erwin, my legs can’t take it...” you say as tears pour from your eyes. He looks down at your shaking legs that are doing a terrible job of supporting you as you ride him. They shake every time he thrusts inside of your pussy, which is very pleasurable to watch.

“It’s alright, I’ll take care of you. But you need to get off for a moment.”   
When you raise your body off of his cock you immediately collapse to his side. 

“Hands behind your back, ass up.”   
Even though you already told him how weak your legs are, he still wants you bent over for him, where he can dominate you rather than the other way around. 

You look back at him with tears eyes and a wet mouth, waiting for him to do something. He takes both of your hands into his one and he slams into you once again causing you to scream out his name in pleasure.   
“You’re so cute, being obedient like this.”

“Erwin—ah! I’m close!” you say, shutting your eyes tight. 

Erwin maintains his speed, doing his absolute best to make you feel just as good as he feels.   
You’re so warm and tight around him. You may be young, but you’re doing everything right. It’s driving him nuts, he just wants to completely devour you. 

He pulls on your arms and brings you close to his chest, holding you as he himself gets close to his own orgasm.

You hold onto his arm as you cum onto him, groaning louder than you knew was possible. His head leaned down to kiss you on your temples, bracing you up as you came.   
“Hold I’m just a bit longer.” He told you, as he continued to pump himself into you until his seed filled you up. 

You ended up laying on his chest, allowing him to keep on holding you as he ran his hand over your back.   
  
It makes you sad knowing that you’ll have to leave his embrace soon to get your gear on and retake Wall Maria. A new determination is filled within you after you just had sex with Commander Erwin. You want to survive tomorrow so you can spend more time with him.   
“Let’s do this again sometime.” 

You say, oblivious to the fact that in less than twenty-four hours, he will be killed by the Beast Titan, and you will have to live the rest of your life without ever getting to say goodbye. 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Erwin but I can’t tell if he’s ugly or hot. Like his eyebrows are just terrible but other than that he’s really cool.


End file.
